Devil's Dealings
Prologue Horrid screams echoed from the southwest portions of the city. In a town full of heroes and villains, this was not an unusual skeptical. The sound of sirens screamed throughout the town as the local police force arrived at the scene of a crime. "A bank robbery sir." one policeman reported to the chief who had just arrived. "Another ambitious son of a bitch eh?", he said, speaking as if this were a common crime that happened every other day. Taking a moment to respond, the reporting officer followed, "Uhh, no sir. Our man inside said that it's a group of civilians who suddenly took arms, and threatened to kill everyone unless they were given ALL the money in the bank." Inside the bank were more than fifteen random people who seemed to have no relationship with one another but were acting as one organized group. In order to prevent any heroic acts, those behind the counter were held at gun point. Several of them kept guard surveying the hostages, while others began to were breaking into the vaults to load the cash. Back outside the officers awaited further orders from their captain. Upon coming to the conclusion that their targets were clearly influenced through unnatural means, it was clearly out of their league. "Dammit, when are those heroes gonna get here!?!" the chief demanded feeling the pressure. "I have no idea sir, hopefully soon." he spat cautiously, knowing well that was not the answer his boss wanted to hear. "Well shit, soon enough the real culprit will probably be long gone." Among the crowd of customers inside the bank was an Chinese born Quirk User of Japanese Descent. Travelling undercover to Japan from China, he had brought a bad reputation to his name from the Japanese Governmental Hero Association by creating a small Hero Academy unrecognized by the Governmental Body. He was Shi Yu, the founder and principal of the Phoenix Academy. "Ah ! Ah ! what an uneventful day, where are the Japanese Peacekeepers ?" He thought, but he himself had another agenda, instead of controlling the situation head on, He used the confusion to slide himself to the unauthorized areas unrestricted from public. "Random people creating havoc ? This is unreal to be a flash mob. Is it the work of those guys ?" Shi Yu thought has he raced through searching every shadows within the organisation for the initiator of the incident. "Those Guys" echoed his brain, Shi Yu had traveled to Japan tailing the whereabouts of an influential Chinese Mafia group. According to several Reports, Shi Yu knew that the same Organization would hit a strike in Japan. Did they start ? or is this unrelated ? These were the only questions his mind repeated for him. In the distance, if one were to pay keen enough attention, one would have noticed a man with a visible scar across his eye, as well as characteristic red hair, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Making his characteristic appearance as he seemingly came out of nowhere, Hayabusa perched himself on top of a nearby high-rise building. "A bank robbery today this time huh? And considering the police are outside, instead of in, I'll bet my money the guys inside are Quirk users." , ''he thought, hundreds of scenarios being simulated in his mind almost instantly,, an expert in combat gauging. Snapping his fingers together, the son of the Surveillance Hero's ears would let the sound bounce off of nearby walls, echoing off of the tops of buildings to run an analysis on the number of persons he was to go up against today. ''"It's strange though, these guys are just random civilians, not villains..must be the work of some mental-type Quirk, more likely that of an Emitter's."''A fierce, yet restrained look gripped Hayabusa's face, his mind visibly strained with the idea and the possibility that there were civilians caught up in this mess. "''No point wasting time here I guess." The winds rippled, as in a cloud of dust, in a white fur coat, stood the Lord of the Sound, the Sonic Streak; Hayabusa Kenzen, stood inches away from the site of the battle, a red pulsation seemingly following him as he almost instantly arrived. In the distance, could be heard a small booming sound, as Hayabusa stepped forth. Heir to a prestiguous heroic lineage, the task he was meant to do came as naturally to him as his own genetics. The ground seemed to crackle underneath his feet, as the crowd bursted into roars and cries of joy due to the sudden appearance of Redhawk.'' ' Sticking his hand up in the air as if to say, "''I've got this", ''a gust of air could be felt as fans of the hero all over the city imitated the hero's signature pose. Placing his arm back down and facing directly at "the source of the conflict, a small smirk would emerge from the lips of the 'Hunter. 'With each millimeter that his lip moved, the air became denser. The earth seemed to rumble. The crowd was alive. A protector of justice. The police force could take a sigh of relief. The son of the retired heroine Thunderess as well as the hero Sonar, the proud hero stepped forth to the plate as the first hero to respond to the crisis. A member of the crowd attempted to literally cut the tension with a knife, to no avail. A yell of "''Stupid." ''could be heard coming from a feminine voice. The man stopped, and merely uttered, "'Let's get this party started, shall we?", his confident grin baring his "''fangs" at the unfortunate individuals engaged in such activities. Transitioning to South Korea, the the fastest man alive, just solved another case by bringing an end to a notorious drug smuggling operation which was eating up at the core of Seoul and could have heavy implications for the greater hero world as these drugs could enhance ones quirk for a short duration. After completing his file at his Seoul office, Keii received a transmission from his helmet indicating that a bank robbery is taking place somewhere in Japan. ''"Hmmmm, if I run at mach 10 I might be able to get there in roughly 10 to 15 minutes or so, but that might be already to late. And to top it off I'll probably have to buy six ramen bowls as to give myself enough strength to fight", Keii sighed. ''"Oh what the hell? Let's go anyways! Hopefully I'll get at least one shot in". ''Keii crashed his fist into his other hand and his entire firm knew that '''XLR8 would be on the move again. After adding the coordinates in his helmet and plotting out his route, Keii immediately blitzed off for Japan leaving his entire Seoul office in a state of disarray. A small shadow could be seen moving through the city, almost as if it was flying. This confused many nearby citizens and even gave a jump to the nearby policemen as Takashi landed on the hanging electric cables nearest to them. "It's Nine Volt!" said one of the policemen in delight as he got over the initial shock of the sudden appearance of the hero. Jumping down towards the officers he asked: "What's the situation?" the officer responded by briefing him. "Hmmm... seems odd," pondered Takashi. "I can handle this, I just need to know where the station supplying power to the bank is. Once that is out of the way I should be able to handle the inside." Having originally decided to Sit this one out and allow the others to Handel the situation, Mr.Normal gave a heavy sigh as he lazily got up from On of the building roofs that was in the city before turning his head towards where all the commotion originated from. "And Here I was hoping for a normal Day without any Violence" mumbled Mr.Normal and he gets to his feet before looking down towards to street. "I think I'll take the Stairs" he muttered as he walks towards the Staircase. Danger As the heroes began to arrive on the scene, the commanding officer wanted to let out a sigh of relief, but his job was not over yet. Seeing how this was not strictly a villain acting out, the police needed to remain involved in an attempt to rescue the civilians who were not the criminals. "Okay hot shots, I just released a blueprint of the building in which most of you should be able to download." he spat, referring to heroes who had just arrived. "Assuming you guys live up to your profession, we'll follow you guys in and focus on rescuing the civilian while you attempt to solving the actual problem and defeating the villain." At that moment, a loud scream came from inside the building. Her voice echoed with fear and terror. The bystanders began to question what their heroes were doing waiting. "You guys need to get in there!" one man yelled. Inside one of the gunmen holstered his weapon right by a teenage girl's temple. Despite what her fellow hostages whispered to her, she did not cease to yell. She was innocent, her pink hair and pink eyes were odd but she was beautiful. Due to her youth, she was unable to control her emotions and continued to scream. "Just put a bullet it in her!" one of the criminals yelled, in her soccer mom outfit and purse over her shoulder. At that moment, the man prepared to pull the trigger. "Say your prayers!", he said, as the pink-haired girl let out one more fearsome scream. Standing on the floor just above the commotion happening, Shi Yu heard the commotion that happened below him. Funny enough, despite all the commotion happening, the room he had entered was empty yet signs that the room was used not hours ago. The midday sun shined through the glass window creating a big shadow of Shenlong, fell away from the source of light. Throwing down big Mirror, He used his Quirk to position itself as it reflected the events of the ground floor to the Control-Man. Shi Yu continued his search for any usage of quirk, all the while positioning the Mirror relative to his position as he got the images of what was happening downstairs. "Pshkk, shh, I'm on it, I'm on it, don't be such a hag..'", ''thought '''Hayabusa, visibly annoyed at Man #1's comment. Reaccelerating after receiving the blueprint, ''Redhawk ''fires his soundwave into the ground where it would echo of such an easily conductive surface, such as metal, and ricochet directly into the head of a nearby indivdual, whilst restraining it's power. It was nowhere near strong enough to kill, but enough to knock back a bit and disorient. Within the packet of sound whose concentrated form narrowly missed the girl's ears, she could hear the words "Get away from him, we'll take it from there" ''seemingly overlapping another phrase, but remaining sufficiently audible. '' ''The wave would then ricochet off of the glass window to narrowly miss another individual, Shi Yu, above the room, with the information signal finally becoming clear. "''Mind helping me take care of the hostages in the back?" Redhawk would continue to go through his methodology mentally: "Stage 1 of Hostage Clearing: Survey The Building: Check. Stage 2 of Hostage Clearing: React to events in Real Time: Check. Stage 3 of Hostage Clearing: Disarm The Criminals/Villains: Check. " Comparing the map of the building to that which his echolocation detected, Hayabusa noticed that the individuals in this particular room showed none of the stereotypical tropes of villains, their hostage positioning was random and chaotic, instead of organized for "punishment", and there seemed to be no real ringleader over the henchmen. Assuming that the best course of action was to save the young woman first, and then put the civilian criminals ''out of commision. An unnaturally dark thought began to cloud his head at the possibility that it seemed quite strange that the young, innocent looking girl was singled out..in his experience it was almost always a trap, but as a hero, he brushed it aside as a sense of lingering cynicism as he always had to. With his mother watching him on television, there was no way he could afford to be cynical. Charging his legs at the speed of sound, Redhawk immediately dashed to the area, igniting the gunpowder within the guns with a resonant frequency for the powder he developed over his years of heroics. The ''criminals ''would be incredibly terrified, and drop their weapons in fear of being set ablaze, at which point Hayabusa would use the speed granted by his patented 'Speed o' Sound move to put it out, effectively disarming the criminals in a single move, to allow for easier evacuation, returning to his original spot seemingly in the blink of an eye, or atleast, this was the plan. "Goddamn it, where's XLR8 when you need 'em, he'd be great for this evacuation process. '' ''Stage 4 of Hostage Clearing: Evacuation: In progress. Stage 5 of Hostage Clearing: Find the Ringleader: Starting. Mystery Stage: Still Unknown." ''Hayabusa would continue mentally listing his steps whilst in the midst of this process, hoping to draw out the ringleader so his fellow heroes he could detect coming, or atleast that were already in the area, could assist him in the process of putting this occurence to rest, hoping that his move had completely thrown off the villain's plans, a ''"doubleshot" ''as colloquially referred to in a game of tic-tac-toe. Arriving at the scene of the situation Mr.Normal casually looked around as Civilians continued to flee away. Sighing he slowly makes his way over towards a garbage can to dump an empty soda Can. "Huh ShineSpark Burst amazing soda" Mumbled Mr.Normal as he starts to Survey the scene looking for anything worth notice. As Hayabusa moved around doing his tasks Takashi finished studying the blueprint. "Ok, this will have to do," said Takashi as he turned towards the electric cables hanging from the poles that lined the street. "I'll cause a power outage in the bank to allow for easier evacuation, but I'll wait for your signal, Redhawk." Takashi then surrounded himself in what looked like electricity took a leap towards the cables and disappeared as soon as he made contact with them. Takashi materialized next from a light on the ceiling of the bank, and used his wires to suspend himself upside-down. He remained out of sight of the perpetrators below, and awaited a signal. ''Mistake number one, not properly analyzing the situation. As heroes, they are trained to follow the rules and take the proper precautions to save the day. In recent years, heroism has become a study and many heroes are trained to save lives in a certain manner. While in most cases, what they did was correct. But unfortunately for the heroes, this was not most cases. It was safe to say most heroes would make saving civilians a priority. But in a crime where civilians are criminals why would the hero assume that the hostages were not part of the conspiracy. As the hostages ran outside, what came next was not something the could be expected or anticipated. "Boom, boom, boom", one by one the civilians who made it out began to detonate like grenades. Their targets were those outside spectating the fiasco. The smells of blood and explosives made for a nasty duo. Limbs and organs were scattered across the crime scene. The whole situation just got worst due to the lack of preparation of the heroes. Inside the building was no better, one of the criminal civilians withdrew a lighter, causing the sprinklers to activate. But rather than releasing water in attempt to put out the flames, a a purple mist was released. The scene began to look more like a setup than a bank robbery. Picking up the quick action from on top of the second floor, Shenlong jumped from the second floor through the open windows facing the crowd. Too late to stop the civilians from acting up with their explosions, Shenlong used his quirk to quickly stop organs to splatter out and collect it in an single spot. While the hostages where able to create chaos among the crowd, their planning didn't consider the presence for certain individuals or a group that was present their - the Police. These people took it their responsibility to calm the storms and bring stability in the situation among the civilians. Due to the ever emerging popularity of the Professional Heroes, the activity and popularity of the Police had gone down. They were just shadows, that fed off the light cast by the Heroes. Angry at the change in situation, the Director shouted at the Police, "Damn, you Japanese Police ? Isn't it your job to handle a mob of civilians ? Do you need the help of Heroes here too ?" Shenlong then proceeded to clean up the rest of the mess created by the blasts as he looked inside the Bank which was starting to being much of a mess. Normally he would rush inside, but he instead took a stance and watched from outside, as he knew the Heroes inside the bank would help themselves off the situation. Redhawk was taken aback, firstly by the number of people suddenly rushing outside of their building and to their doom before the first explosion went off. "What the hell? The other exit! I could use some help...Damn it."''He muttered, signalling for back up from Takashi, needing to find an inventive manner in which to get rid of this purple mist. Due to the usage of his sound Quirk, Redhawk could potentially fire a blast of sound powerful enough to disrupt wind and therefore, the combustion process necessary to continue a flame, extinguishing the flame. Since if the gas was an accelerant, the flames would have already increased in magnitude, it was save to assume that was not the purpose of the mist, as Redhawk, still using his Quirk attempted to push the mist away and keep it away from the ''civilians, '' who were being kept from their seemingly suicidal tendencies by Shenlong, something that was very appreciated by the maroon-haired hero. With the mist and the explosions halted, the situation went back to stage one, Redhawk depending on his fellow heroes to assist him in dealing with the current situation, playing an active role in putting the situation back under heroic control. Having detected several heroes heading this way, as well as multiple in the general area, Redhawk awaited reinforcements. After arriving to the location where the Villains were suppose to be Mr.Normal slowly made his way towards the bank already knowing that other Heroes were currently inside ''"No Need for me to rush inside Since it's clear other Heroes are already here" Mumbled Mr.Normal as he glances towards the direction he knew Shenlong was before picking up a megaphone "'''Hello, Hello is this thing on.... 1,2,3 Yosh." Spoke Mr.Normal into the Megaphone as he formulates a plan in his mind. "This is Mr.Normal Speaking, Just know that who ever you are or Where at this point it doesn't matter as before the end of this day you will be locked away so why not make things easier for all of us and Save yourself an ass-kicking and possibly publicly humiliation and just Give up ?" Questioned Mr.Normal as his eyes slowly inspects the bank spotting several entrance and Exits he could use when things get dicy. When Takashi noticed the gas coming from the sprinklers he covered his mouth with one hand. Remaining silent so that the criminals below him wouldn't notice him Takashi looked towards Hayabusa attempting to blow away the gas. "Hopefully he can get rid of the existing gas," though Takashi "meanwhile I'll cut it off at the source." Takashi used his available arm to wrap one of his wires around the sprinkler. Activating his quirk, Takashi quickly short-circuited the whole smoke detection system, stopping the flow of gas. "They must have noticed me by now I have to get out of this room," Takashi thought as he used his quirk to re-enter the current of the light. He materialized in an upper room where he could see the proceedings of the outside through a window. "1....2....3....4...how many heroes are at my door..." his voice echoed throughout the scene. An obscure silence and cool breeze filled the air as no one knew where the voice was actually coming from. Despite not making appearance, there was awful vibe that filled the hearts of those there. It was almost like a scary movie, the scene, the vibe, the death. All that was missing was the entrance. "I don't think they know...just like mother...they have to be ignoring me." Despite their firm control over the lights, for a moment everything went black. His voice suddenly got more serious and less dramatic. "They say light shines brightest in the dark...let's find out." At that moment, the lights flickered back on and there he was...a man like no other. His crimson hair and face tattoos made him almost indistinguishable. Was he there the whole time...did they miss him? "I think they can see me now...oh exciting!" he said, remaining still with a sinister like grin on his face awaiting to see the hero's next move. "About time you showed up," an angry Shenlong answered, standing near the front door, awaiting the next move by the sinister appearance of the villainous figure. "Identify yourself and your motives !" Shenlong questioned, not to care about what would happen next, all he cared for was motive, fighting or saving was just a pastime for the Director and he felt a sudden rush at this hour was not uncalled for. Redhawk simply humoured the villain, "Fee fii foe fum, to use your voice here you must be dumb. Seriously man, you guys take forever to come out, is that a part of the villain academy? Long, super dramatic entrances?" While Redhawk's power struggled when there were no clear villains, he was much more capable when the opponent was visible, apparent. Looking at the malevolence, the evil before him, Redhawk looked at the villain with a stern, serious look. Taking two steps forward, Redhawk continued to walk towards the attacker. Glancing around and seeing that everyone was ignoring him Mr.Normal Sighed before he suddenly took on a very serious demeanor which caused many civilians watching shuffle back on fright at the quick Change. Snapping his head to his left his body tences in preparation for a confrontation as a red haired, Tattooed man suddenly appears. "'Just how long has he been there ?" Questioned Mr.Normal as he slowly makes his way closer. Takashi could see what was happening in the lower rooms after re-activating the security cameras. "So he's the culprit..." Takashi took a moment to ponder the situation. "I didn't feel any disturbance in the electric current, yet they were indeed flickering when he appeared..." Takashi trailed off. A new look came over Takashi's face. "If I'm right about his ability we are in big trouble," he said as he headed downstairs to warn his fellow heroes. Reality Setting In Intentionally not answering their questions, the Joker was surprised that none of the heroes launched an attack."Please don't misinterpret my being here. I wouldn't call myself much of a fighter. I'm whatchu would call ah....intellectual? And that thin line that divides the genius from the psycho...well...I like to use that line to jumprope." he busted into laughter as, the room once again fell into darkness. An awful silence arrived once more. As the lights cut back on, the villain was no where to be seen. The only thing the remained was card, the jester specifically. At that moment the police commander demanded that his troops rush into to make sure no other civilians make it out. Keeping a few of them by his side, they guided the spectators away. But did not follow the pack, the man who screamed early during the fray rushed inside with a clown mask covering his face. "Time to die mother fuckers." he yelled throwing in two flashbomb into the bank. "Guess it's time for me to head out too." the pinked haired girl snickered, withdrawing some two grenade of her own from her purse. These grenades were will with the same gas from earlier. "The party was fun hope to do it again sometime." she laughed, walking through the gas and flash bang unphased. Looking around trying to figure out exactly what was going on as Mr.Normal's sharp mind put togeather that this wasn't something done by an armature but someone who knew what they were doing. "The only Question remains just who are they" thought Mr.Normal as the situation became even more chaotic. Takashi landed appeared nearby the police. "This culprit's quirk alters vision," said Takashi. "Though I wouldn't call the evidence conclusive, based on the fact that the electric current powering the lights remained undisturbed all this time, despite the clearly flickering lights. This leads me to believe he can bend light or somehow use his quirk to alter our vision. In fact, he very well could still be nearby," revealed Takashi as he noticed the disappearance of the new villain. "As for the civilians, I don't think he's manipulating them. From what I gathered so far the illusions he creates aren't very elaborate, they're just tricks," Takashi paused for some dramatic effect. "I believe this was a set-up and we're dealing with multiple villains. Even if I'm wrong treating those inside like civilians, could just lead to more casualties. I think it's best to act with that mindset," concluded Takashi to the police commander and other heroes who were within earshot. Noticing the villain suddenly left, Redhawk left a pulse of sound to have it bounce off the walls to search for some sort of mass, listening in on Takashi's conversation through the use of his Quirk. Upon noticing that the pink haired girl was leaving a trail of gas, Redhawk fired a blast of sound at her of incredibly high pitch, knocking her out with a mixture of concussive force and sound, as well as dispersing the gas in the direction of his sonic blast (further back) in an attempt to contain the situation. Doubting that the villain was truly gone, Redhawk waited to detect a pulse and listened to the conversation between the police and Takashi. Gasped by the sudden appearance, the director stood alert ready on the defensive if anything went wrong. His Quirk abilities actively seeking through the crowd for any apparent movement. Having noticed his fellow Hero who used sound as an medium to create whatever plan he was executing. As the lady was about to leave. Shi Yu immediately posed a iconic traffic police stop pose, halting the female on her tracks. "You aren't going anywhere without answering the your actions, young lady !" As the smoke became heavy, he expected his other colleagues to handle it, as he already had his hands and head full on duty. Collapsing due to burst of sound, the Pink Haired Maiden found herself still conscious due to the attack travelling slower because of the thin gas spreading throughout the room. Crossing her legs, an aroused expression emerged on her face as she licked her lips. "Oh my!!! That sent chills running down my spine!" Turning to her front she was suddenly confronted by yet another hero. "Are you gonna punish me too?!?!?" she giggled, slowly arising from the ground. Illusions??? How are we supposed to face something like that? It's like finding a needle in a haystack, near impossible." the Police commander questioned, confused and baffled by the situation. The scene was still quite chaotic. The heroes were attempting to control the situation but very little progress had been made. At this rate, the win would most likely go to the side of the villains. Their collaboration and determination were both mediocore at best, which seemed to be ineffective against this type of villain. Through the last few actions of his fellow heroes Takashi was able to make some vital deductions. Since Redhawk didn't pick up on any invisible entity, it meant that the Joker had either fled or had disguised himself. Fleeing was less likely since not only could he be more noticeable, but a type of villain like him would probably stick around to see his work come to fruition. So the more likely alternative was that the villain was still on site. With this in mind Takashi made his move. Re-entering the bank through the electric current, he quickly rushed in tying up a few of the culprits with his wires and taking them behind cover to avoid gunfire and be out of sight of the onlookers and police. One specific culprit was the one with the clown mask who had rushed in. "Which one of these men is your boss. I'm expecting a quick and truthful answer, otherwise I will channel a large amount of voltage through your body, and I don't think either of us want that to happen," threatened Takashi. Glancing around Semingly lost on the situation Mr.Normal couldn't help but face palm while muttering "I must return this day to the Wonderdul Normality that it was and rid the world of this cursed Abnormality". Before his body took on a slight glow. Redhawk noticed the fact that the woman was still awake, and seemingly turned on by the effects of the blast. To top that off, he detected nothing invisible, as with light based or vision based illusion Quirks, the area was at least supposed to bounce back a frequency if an individual was there. Looking around while the other heroes took care of the situation in question. Hmm..we should probably have someone survey the building in it's entirety? ...No, I'd pick up something if it was there, he thought, continuing to survey the area. As the both the heroes and police worked in conjunction to minimize the death count, today's events had already scarred most. Madness and despair has conquered the souls of all spectators who were either watching it live or at home. Nation-wide broadcast covered the event through helicopter. Even if the heroes manage to deal with the two villains and crazed civilians, it would still be considered a lost. But amidst of all the gloom, high up in the sky far beyond the a regular human's field of vision, something was descending at incredible speeds. "What's that?!?!?" a civilians chanted, as the dot in the sky began to expand in size. "It's a bird!?" "It's a plane!?" Suddenly the dot's appearance became quite clear to those viewing at both home and live. At that moment, the darkness and despair had vanished as smiles and cheers began to erupt. "It's Superman!" they cheered, as his dull face brought joy to the hearts of the civilians. "Seems we have quite the dilemma on our hands." Superman announced, his voice bringing a necessary calamity to the area. Descending onto the ground, Superman immediately walked over to the Police Captain. "Can you explain to me the situation?" he asked, getting off a strange vibe from the man. A sinister smirk appeared on the captain's face as he was excited to see the Symbol of Justice. "Well well well, took ya long enough..." he barked, removing his gun from his holster and aiming it at the renowned hero. But before the man could even adjust his finger to pull the trigger, Superman quickly removed the weapon from the man and dealt a punishing blow to his gut. "Seems...they were wrong about you being dumb...I guess it's back to the drawing board then.." he spat, struggling to catch his breath. Suddenly the police captain transformed into the clown-like villain who emerged inside the bank not too long ago. Everyone gasped at the sight; most were confused cause they were unaware of the Joker's abilities. Justice Prevails Within the next hour, it seemed the chaos was fading. Inside, the heroes involved successfully apprehended the villains and civilians as as a unit. While initially it didn't appear to be possible, they quickly transformed a defeat into a victory. A pool of fans and reporters emerged on the scene in order to catch a glimpse of all the heroes involved. Despite them being heroes this was a job that required necessary attention. How the portrayed themselves in front of the crowd meant a lot in their standings and fame. Category:Roleplays Category:Hero Saga